Jackie's 007
by A Keeper
Summary: Jackie is the daughter of the infamous 007 and makes the life-changing decision to follow in her father's footsteps. Father and Daughter struggle to cope with each other as chaos ensues. Can their relationship stand with constant threats, injuries, secrets, anger and a romance between Jackie and Q fighting against them? Based on the characters in Skyfall.
1. First Day

**Hi! First of all, kudos to you who is awesome enough to try this out and bonus awesome points to those who leave a review to help me improve! I'm new to the James Bond world so if there are any mistakes, please let me know and I will gladly change them! Based on reviews, I may take suggestions as to how this story continues. If it does well with the reviews then I'll continue it, but badly I suppose there's not a reason to continue *hint hint* Rated K+ for mild language, but if you think I should change it, let me know! No point in keeping you, on with the story!**

"I still don't like this."

"Dad-"

"Alright, I'll stop complaining—aloud."

He wouldn't let it go. He was so pleased and angry at the same time for what I had done. Joining MI6: admirable. Joining MI6 without my father's permission or knowledge: stupid. My father being the infamous Double-Oh, was grateful that I had taken up a job in the same field as he, even if, for the time being, I was an intern. That was the typical perspective of someone who wasn't related to me. However, when he went into father mode I had known I'd hit a rocky slope.

He didn't want me to end up like my mother, who had been killed in action when I was eight. But that wasn't his decision any longer; I was old enough to make my own choices and this had always been my dream. M was happy to take me on and suit me up for field work. The daughter of their best agent had to have inherited some of his skills, right? Not exactly, I inherited all of them, I just didn't show it yet. It was best not to reveal one's entire arsenal before pinpointing the enemy.

"Jackie," I rolled my eyes. Another lecture. Not that I wasn't grateful; it's nice to have a parent who cares about my well-being but perhaps he cared little too much. "Once we get assigned, you're not to leave my side at any point unless I tell you to, understand?"

"It's my first assignment, I doubt they'd give me anything impossible, like what they give you on a regular basis." I reassured him, though by the look on his face, he wasn't listening. In truth, I didn't know whether they would give me an easy or hard mission. True, it'd be my first, but I was paired with my Dad, and he had had thousands of insanely impossible tasks.

Debriefing wasn't as bad as I thought. We got our mission and headed down to Q for gear. Dad was muttering about how we wouldn't need much gear since it was an information mission, but M had insisted and that was good enough for me.

I was eager to meet Q, Dad talks a lot about him, like he was a son. No doubt he wanted a son so he could name him Jack Bond and be able to keep the initials and the name alive, but he settled for Jacqueline Bond, or Jackie, as a substitute. From what I heard, he was fond of the quartermaster, who was known by his own reputation as a technopath genius.

I have to admit though, meeting him was majorly underwhelming. He had the largest glasses I've ever seen pinching a red mark into the bridge of his nose and longer-than-usual thick black hair that barely maintained a straight stature. His face turned red when he saw me. I was at least two years younger than him.

"Q," My Dad said, snapping me back to reality. "This is my daughter, Jackie."

He clumsily held out his hand to me while adjusting his glasses with the other, "It's a pleasure to finally meet 007's daughter. I hear you're kind of a tech expert, too?"

I offered a smile and warily shook his hand. "Yeah, kind of. But what I work with are like dinosaurs compared to what you've got here." I explained as he lead me through the room to look at some gadgets that would somehow help. I wasn't paying that much attention aside from the basics of knowing what they could do and how they did them.

I didn't worry too much; if I needed them later, I would know. My subconscious mind picked up the necessities while I wandered where I pleased.

"This is an information mission, Q, why do we need all this?" My Dad's question snapped me back into focus.

"Well, you never know. With a Double-Oh, you could be going up to a vending machine at one moment and fighting for your life the next. It's best to be prepared." He explained, receiving only a grim nod from Dad.

"When do we leave?" They both turned to me as if I had been forgotten.

I watched the expression on Dad's face evolve to what I knew was regret. He spoke as he sighed, "I'm having second thoughts already."

"Uh, uh," I said, crossing my arms and standing a little taller. "I made it this far, I'm not stopping now. You can't stop what's already started."

Q chuckled, "You know, Bond, she sounds like you!" We both glared at him and he seemed to shrink, muttering something like 'good luck' as he headed for his workspace.

Now this lived up to my expectations. We were driving to France to collect in the information about some gang known as Voyous Muets; kind of like the French mafia. No problem. All we needed to do was sneak into their base of operations and hack their computer. Dad had guard duty while I hacked: a perfect match.

Getting into the house wasn't that hard; especially with a level-headed technopath in my ear constantly. Dad was keeping watch while I did my stuff and downloaded all their files. It had just finished downloading when I first heard the gunfire.

I grabbed the flash-drive and ran towards the door, only to nearly run into Dad. "Come on, we gotta move." He dragged me to the window where I noticed his shoulder bleeding.

"Dad...Dad, your shoulder-"

"I know, it's fine." He cast a line down the wall and pushed me out the window, I managed the first few feet down on my own, but the gunshots above me made me lose my footing and slid down. My hands felt like they were on fire and part of myself believed they were when I saw the smoke.

"Jackie!" Dad ran to my aid where I lay doubled over in pain from my hands and the impact on the concrete. I shoved my pain aside and ran to the car, avoiding the bullets since it was convenient. I dove into the passenger side of the car and Dad to the drivers seat. So what else could go wrong as we were being riddled by bullets through the dashboard? The damn car wouldn't start.

He pushed my head down as he pushed the keys forward, causing the car to finally rumble, but not obey his command. I clutched my side that had somehow sprouted pain, though I pushed it out of my mind and kicked my side of the car. It produced a good purr and Dad drove. I tried to ignore the ominous crunching noise under the tires.

"Jackie, are you alright?"

I was surprised at how distant his voice was, I shook my head to clear my mind but it only made it worse. I looked down where my hand was subconsciously pressed. When I pulled it away, blood covered my hand, red as a rose. "Oh, shit," I muttered. "Way to ruin my day."

"Oh, God," Dad whispered. "Jackie, stay awake, keep talking to me." He took my hand and pushed painfully against my wound. I groaned, but sucked in my breath to hide the pain. "You should watch your language, Jackie."

I let out a breathy laugh, "Now's not the best time, Dad."

He laughed as well, "It doesn't matter as long as you stay awake."

"Sorry, Dad, it's getting dark and cold." Don't as my how he did it while driving, but he had taken off his jacket and placed it across my lap. "Remember that song Mom used to sing to me before I went to bed?"

"Yes, that fairy song I used to hate."

I smiled, "If I see Mom, I'll let her know you said 'hi.'" I whispered.

"Jackie, stay with me-"

"Bye Dad," My breathing was slow, my eyes closing, my heart beat faint.

"Jackie-"

"I love you."

And then all went black.


	2. Three Words

**Thanks for all the support! Especially Marian Hood, AgentHumen, and Damsygirl! I'll admit that this chapter is kind of a filler chapter, but as recomopense, I'll post the next chapter soon! Thanks for continuing to read and I own nothing! Well, except for Jackie, she's mine, but all characters other than Jackie are property of the rightful owners. On with the show!**

I was first aware of a faint, but persistent beeping noise. I tried to move in an effort to make the thing shut up, but pain shot through my side, unwillingly releasing a moan of pure pain through my lips. My head became clouded, thoughts incoherent to my own being, forcing myself to remember something, anything. A familiar scent or voice, my name, where I live, what I was doing in the obnoxious room. And it all came back to me like running into a wall. The mission, the bullets, Dad's shoulder, the horrible crunching noise- everything.

My eyes bust open and I sat up, pushing down the cry of pain that lurched in my throat but unable to keep the grimace off my face.

"Easy, kiddo, let's not lose you now that we got you back." I recognized the voice and the face it belonged to, allowing an inward sigh. "You gave us one heck of a scare."

I snorted, "Yeah, I bet I did. I scared myself...never seen so much blood before. What about you? Your shoulder was messed up pretty badly."

He dismissed it with the wave of his hand, though the wince from the use of the damaged shoulder did not go unnoticed. "I'm fine, compared to you I looked golden."

I smirked, "Sure you did, as golden as Q's hair. What did you do? I thought we had gotten in undetected."

"We did," He replied. "We underestimated how long their coffee break was."

Well, if that wasn't an understatement I didn't know what was. I chuckled and bit back the groan that so desperately wanted to escape my mouth. Who knew getting shot would hurt so much? Dad, for a start, but he was too numb to express the pain; too numb to feel the pain.

I found out long ago that Dad had very little feeling and whatever small amount there was was divided into the people he held it in.

Q had a fairly decent amount installed in Dad, being the son he never had. I hope that some small percent went to my mother, but God knows how many women my Dad had shown "attraction" to. I try not to think about whatever part holds feelings for me, but it's nice to know that at least something was felt for me. I'd rather anger directed towards me than nothing at all.

He was strange. He was afraid to be mad or angered because he could go too far. He was afraid to love because he didn't want to lose them.

"What now?" The words escaped my mouth without my mind's consent. I was only partially conscious as we spoke.

"You take leave for a few months, a recovery break."

"Oh, no you don't." Now I was fully aware of everything that transpired. "I'm not giving up that easily. You don't. Mom didn't."

"Your mother is dead." He looked at the ground quickly to avoid any eye contact that I wished to have, grim anger on his face. "And you would be too if we hadn't got here in time."

"That  
was my choice and my risk. I was fully aware of that decision and its consequences."

"And now that you've experienced it, you're done. No more missions."

"Couldn't you just listen? What, are you afraid I'll get hurt? That's nice. The first time I do something on my own you try to destroy that happiness. In case you haven't noticed, me leaving isn't up to you, that's my boss's job, not yours."

"You are my daughter." He rose slowly, anger radiating from his body and voice. "You will obey me and not question me. You won't be working here any longer. You'll return to your studies and maintain a less dangerous occupation."

I crossed my arms and looked away as he yelled. Then I whispered with a cold aura in my voice, "I hate you."

I tried in vain to ignore the footsteps as they died away. Maybe I had gone too far, but at that moment I didn't care. He had hurt me, so I hurt him. It wouldn't matter in a few hours. I would escape the medical hell and...well, I guess I didn't know what I would do.

After thinking for a while, (time was something I had an abundance of) I came to the conclusion that it was best to go see Q first. After all, he had talked Dad out of doing so many stupid things, perhaps he could talk me out of doing something dumb as well. I wanted to leave, to get away from him for a while to clear my thoughts, but leaving wasn't exactly on my schedule. I'd have to see what I could do about that.

* * *

**Ok! Thanks to everyone who has made it this far and is following the story, I know it's kind of slow now, but by the end of the next chapter, things should be moving quite well! Please leave a review for it does help with the uploading and the writing and inspirational aspects! Don't forget that if you want to make a suggestion as to what happens to Jackie, Bond and Q, I'll take it into consideration and can hopefully incorporate it into the story! Oh, and before you ditch me because I'm babbling too much, I'll announce that I will take prompts or story ideas and try to create a story line out of it, it may be a one-shot or a multiple chapter story but that depends. I don't have to do it on James Bond either, it could be any story that I'm accquainted with! I should shut up now! ~A Keeper**


	3. A Few Moments

**Like I said! I'd post the next chapter soon and so I did! At one point during this story, I kind of get out of Jackie's point of view and go into Q's, but that only lasts a small paragraph. If you have a problem with that, let me know, but other than that all is the same! Again, nothing belongs to me (save for Jackie, but I don't think I have to remind anyone about that anymore)**

It was close to midnight when I took a bottle of morphine, downing a spoonful and saving the rest for later in case there was no going back for me. After that I pulled the IV needle out of my arm, wrapped gauze around it, changed into suitable clothes, then headed down the halls.

I went to the Quartermaster's hall and was surprised to find it silent. That was strange. Usually there was someone working late or at least a guard on duty, but now there was silence. I crept into the room only to barely stifle a squeal of alarm when I saw Q on the ground clutching his abdomen where a wound was leaking blood.

I knelt to his side and checked his pulse, relief washing over my horror when I found a faint but steady beat.

Gently, I shook him until a moan escaped his lips and I muttered, "Oh, shut up, you stupid, dare I say, cute brainiac, do you want to get me caught?"

He groaned, but cut himself off with one swift effort, opening his eyes behind his glasses. "You think I'm cute?" He whispered. I could only roll my eyes, though my sarcastic side seemed to have vanished and replaced with concern. "'Brainiac?' That's the best you can come up with?"

"Oh, hush," I hissed. "What happened?" He bolted forward upon remembrance, emitting another groan, "You're Dad, he came in here ticked, ready to take on the world. Something about you being stubborn. He...uh, left on an unassigned mission—dangerous to say the least—a few moments after a man came in here looking for him. He was a fine man at first, but when I refused to tell him where he went he stabbed me, then knocked me unconscious."

"Where are they now?" I made the mistake of dropping him when I was trying to pull the weary Quartermaster to his feet. "Oops, sorry."

He didn't speak until I had eased him into a chair and called medical. Even after he had a moment of peace and was reunited with his favorite mug and tea, he was reluctant to tell me. He knew something he didn't want me to know. "Now? Most likely out of London, half way across the country."

"Can't you track him? Isn't that apart of your job?" A type of coldness crept into my voice; a feeling of anger, hatred and sadness that I had not expressed before.

"I can track him, sure, I just don't know if you're going to like what you hear."

"You know where he is." I could tell that he recognized my tone and the emotion that was placed in it. Dad must have done this to him before. Good, he knew he couldn't win. "Tell me."

"He went after the men who hurt you."

Great. So maybe I wouldn't result to the drastic measures I may have taken a few hours prior. Regardless of what I said earlier, I would get him out of the current situation. I didn't want him to go. It was dangerous and he was being reckless, something that could easily be the death of him.

"Did he know you were injured?" I doubted he would leave the closest thing he had to a son dying to go after some thug he could get later.

Q blushed, "Well, he didn't exactly know. He knew I was attacked, I told him that it was a minor cut on my arm and that another agent took care of the attacker."

"And what propelled you to do that stupid act?"

"He needed to get rid of his anger—said something about taking a little out on you and calling it the biggest mistake of his life."

"Oh, Lord, what have I done?"

"What did you do?"

"Doesn't matter. Please get him back before he does something stupid, I don't think he'll listen to me."

"007? Do something stupid? Unlikely. Reckless and irresponsible? Quite so. Stupid, no-"

"Point taken! Now get him back Double-Oh Negative!"

He rolled his eyes at her remark but obeyed her wishes. Deep in his heart he knew that a ticked agent was trouble, a ticked Double-Oh was worse, but a ticked James Bond was bound for disaster. Besides, he couldn't deny he had- what was the word?- affection for Bond's daughter and he would do nearly anything for her happiness.

"007, do you read?"

My heart was beating a tattoo into my chest as I listened, completely aware of how dumb I appeared. The daughter of the infamous 007 scared for her father's safety? Now that I think about it, maybe I was in the right to be afraid.

"I read, Q, what do you want?"

I reached for the mic, but he pushed my hand away and held a finger to his lips. I nodded, it was best to hear what Dad said when I wasn't around.

"Bond, listen, this is risky and utterly stupid," He glared at me when I had to bury my face in my shoulder for Dad not to hear my snort. "Please come back, you can go after them when I finish deciphering all those files on the flash drive."

"You don't understand, Q. They hurt my girl and I'm going to teach them a lesson they will never forget."

"Well, you see, I do understand." There was silence on the other end, Dad was listening intently. "I do care about her and I care about her well-being. And like her father, she will do something incredibly idiotic if she doesn't get what she wants—like you staying where you're needed." I hastily wiped away the tears in my eyes as he looked at me. "Here she comes now." He handed me the mic. Smooth, Q. Real smooth.

"Dad?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice was. Hoarse from fear and worry and frustration at my own idiocy. "Dad, please come back-" I barely noticed when I had fallen to my knees. When the medical officers came in and took care of Q; Q, who insisted on the medical team's leave though they wanted to take me back as well. I barely noticed when he wrapped me in his much needed embrace as I pleaded for Dad to come home. All the while the man on the other end remained silent.

"Alright, Jackie, alright." He finally said. "I'm turning around now. I'll be home in an hour at the most."

"Oh, thank Heaven! Thank you!" I pulled myself further into Q's embrace and planted a kiss on his cheek, turning him red and paralyzed.

"Oh, and Jackie?"

"Yes?" I asked expectantly. I was prepared to do anything now that I had my Dad back.

"Do get out of Q's hold, you're far to young for a relationship."

I laughed, but didn't flinch away from the Quartermaster, who smiled and had a face as red as a fire engine. The laugh ceased when Dad cried, "Bloody hell."

"What?" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"I may be a little later than I said, kiddo. There's someone tailing me." My breath hitched. My pleas were too late.

"Where are you now?" Q asked. I looked around the room in worried curiosity as the monitors became fuzzy and useless. The equipment was shutting down and the monitor where Q kept track of Dad went dead, the only thing left working was the comm link and even that came in through static.

"You can't see where I am?"

"No, the monitors are acting all junky—nothing's working." The lights blinked in and out before finally bursting into non-existence.

"No one messes with my gang, girly." I turned to see a gorilla of a man standing in the doorway. He had a scar across his left arm and his right eye was squinted shut.

"Shit."

"Jackie, watch your language!" I forced my eyes not to roll. Even in desperate situations, James Bond became a father.

"Q, get us back up. Help him if possible. I'll take care of our guest."

The man grinned, "I'm going to enjoy this very much."

* * *

**So if you're this far (I'd be surprise if you were) let me know what you think! Things are going to start picking up real fast now and if I'm not mistaken a big secret will come to light in the next chapter. I'll try to repost as soon as I can but reviews would decrease the amount of time it takes for me to upload! Thanks again! ~A Keeper**


	4. Q and M

**So, we're coming towards the end! ...I think. As far as I know, there's only a few more chapters until the finale. Yay! The only thing is I would like suggestions as to how to end it. I have an awesome idea on how it should end, but I would like a little input so it turns out the way readers want it to. I own nothing that already has a trademark! Ok, you can read now...**

If Q wasn't there I was fairly certain that I would have driven over to France and attempted to save Dad without a second thought. He took me to a broom closet until I had calmed down, no less firing every unfavorable word in every language towards the bastards that took my Dad.

Finally, about halfway through my outburst I slumped to the floor, crying into my hands. "This is all my fault." I whispered repeatedly.

Q knelt in front of me and pulled my hands away from my face. I didn't really want him to see my red face and highlighted tear stains, but I did want to see his eyes. They were calm and soothing and reminded me of a vast ocean; an ocean willing to take me away from my troubles to a safe, golden shore.

"Blaming yourself won't help your Dad. I know this is frustrating, I've gone through something like this before, believe it or not. We'll get him back. He's come back from the dead more than once, you know." I smiled and nodded. Always so smooth with words.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"You mean, 'what should _we_ do?' I suggest we speak to M, he'll know the right action to take."

I snorted, "Yes, he'll say I'm emotionally incapable of handling this rescue mission."

He chuckled, "Probably, you're Bond's daughter and last time he was sent on a mission for someone he cared about, he kind of...broke a city."

* * *

"I don't think it's the best idea, you may be or become emotionally compromised."

"'Emotionally compromised' my-"

"Alright!" Clearly Q wasn't up to hear me and M get into an argument. "Can't we just come to an agreement without blowing someone's head off? Please? It would save a lot of trouble."

"Fine." I forced my voice to lose its frustrated disappointment. Fighting with the head of the British secret service was counter-efficient if I intended to get what I wanted. "I have every right and stability to go after those-" One glance at my companion told me unfavorable words would play no use here. "I have every right and stability to go after the people who tried to hurt my family."

"Your father got into this mess by trying to go after the very same people who attacked you. Perhaps I'm trying to prevent the same flaw in the blood line from occurring."

"Perhaps; but you seem to be mistaken." His eyes narrowed dangerously, as if to challenge me to question him again. "You see, I am not my father. He was after them because they had hurt me—his reason was vengeance. My reason is to save a life—not destroy one."

M paused, his fingertips pressed together to form a cathedral that he pressed to his lips. It seemed like hours before he spoke, "I believe you are right. You may go, Q, I want you to maintain contact at all times. This is a rescue mission. We're going to get our Agent back."

I struggled, but succeeded, at keeping the girlish squeal inside my mouth. Though I did allow a sigh of relief and shook his hand. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Or how much pain you've stopped." Q muttered. I stopped myself from slapping him, but allowed the glare to ensue.

"Leave immediately, the sooner you go, the sooner you can come back."

* * *

The moment the door to the office closed, I ran back to Q Branch with a stupid grin plastered on my face. I finally reached the boom closet that Q had took me to earlier when I leaned against the door to catch my breath.

The obviously unfit—compared to my father and I—Quartermaster met me, panting like a dog. Though, it wasn't as if I gave him the chance to catch his breath. Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing, but it felt right to pull him close enough for me to kiss him.

He seemed to be suffocating after only a few moments so I let him go with a smile. He fixed his glasses and stood straighter; a grin no more righteous than my own slowly creeping onto his face. "Bond would kill me."

* * *

**Alright, I was considering writing a couple of one-shots based on Bond being Jackie's Dad, a couple of father/daughter bits from a general point of view. Would anyone read them if I did post them? I don't think it makes sense to post something no one is going to read...Oh! And if you want a specific father/daughter moment then let me know and I can virtually guarantee that I will incorporate it! Thanks! As soon as the next chapter is posted, you can read it! It shouldn't be that long though... :)**


	5. Search & Recover

**Don't kill me! I know it's been a while since I updated, but my Muse decided she was gonna die so I was stuck pondering how I should continue this. We're almost done and the secret I mentioned a few chapters back will be revealed within the next one or two chapters. We have a few more chapters to go before the end, so thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through this! I don't own what isn't mine! On with the story...**

I have to admit, getting into the building was child's play with Q directing me everywhere I needed to go and insane, yet, helpful equipment from the Branch.

First I inconspicuously went into the building next to Endroit Genant, both buildings labeled abandoned. Once inside I was able to hack all of the indoor surveillance cameras in the other building, freeze them on an image without a person, and loop it.

Then I oh-so originally climbed into the air ducts and crawled my way into the other building since their systems were connected. Crawling through the ducts, made me gain a couple of phobias—arachnophobia, claustrophobia, those types of things.

I quietly unscrewed the vent cover and pulled it out, pushing myself out of the vent and replacing the cover so it didn't draw any unwanted attention. "I'm in."

"Very well done, 007."

What he called me stopped me dead. "What did you say?"

"Sorry, I thought you know. Standard procedure here is that when someone is missing or, er, their next of kin takes their place. You're the new 007."

"'Missing or' what?"

His hesitation wasn't surprising, neither was the answer. I could form it in my mind regardless of his cooperation, but I wanted him to say it. "Missing or dead."

"I won't be 007 for long." Cold determination hardened in my voice. It would not come to that.

Trying to walk around in the shadows wearing a horrible leather suit that squeaked when you rubbed it the wrong way made me realize why Dad and other agents wore their customary suits. I made a mental note to change my attire for future missions.

"Q, do you have any idea where they'd be keeping him? There's four known levels and about a billion doors, not to mention the very likely possibility that there are sub-levels." I tried to keep the worry from my tone, but the way he replied—bold, strong—told me he knew it was there.

"Just keep searching, you'll find him."

I searched the whole floor, every nook and cranny. It did strike me how strange it was that I never came across anyone. Well, at least I wasn't kept wondering long.

"They're leaving the building." Q's voice came through the comm once more. "They're taking a black SUV; Bond's in the back. Get out of there fast."

I ran down the hall to an open window and climbed onto the ledge. The SUV swerved around the corner and came down the road. I had to jump.

I didn't have time to think or calculate whether or not I'd hit the pavement. I simply made a lunge.

The feeling of flying was incredible and exhilarating. The feeling of impact was painful and depleting. My mind spun and black spots danced across my vision as the car roughly turned another corner. They were headed through a bumpy and jerky course to try and shake me off, but I held on to the luggage rack so hard that my knuckles turned white.

Just my luck that some bright thug would pull himself halfway out the window and begin shooting at me.

I threw myself over the side, hanging on by a mere grip as the bullets through overhead.

The driver pointed his gun at me, though the gun was knocked out of his hands after the first shot was fired. I managed to move just in time to avoid hitting anything vital, but my forearm was grazed to the point where I could see a darker patch on the black leather.

Much to Q's expressed happiness, I refrained from cursing; though I'll ask you to mind the fact that I was hanging on the side of a car with people trying to kill me driving. My mind and mouth weren't exactly on cooperating terms.

I made a mad grab for the drivers' door and opened it. Someone on the inside pushed the unconscious driver out and I climbed in.

Dad was sitting in the passenger seat with a gun in his hand and a knocked-out man in the back. "Nice to see you again, Dad." I said as I took the wheel and drove through the dirt road onto a paved road that was headed towards a freeway.

"And you, Jackie."

We sat in silence until we reached the freeway and Dad found it appropriate to say, "I hope you realize we're being followed." I glanced in the mirror and sure enough found two SUVs coming up fast with no regard for British driving laws.

"Who'd we screw with?" I asked.

"Not entirely sure, though I have an idea. But whoever they are, they're persistent buggers."

One of the SUVs zoomed up beside me, but I wasn't about to let them take the lead. I crashed into the car, taking out my left mirror and pushing the car into a ditch.

"I hope you weren't using that." Dad muttered.

"I grinned and smashed the other mirror off on the median. "I wasn't using that one either." He chuckled and my spirit soared: I got my Dad back.


	6. Escape

**So, we're coming to a close :( I think there's going to be two or three more chapters at the most, then Jackie's 007 is finally going to have its finish. Thanks to all of you who have supported me and especially to those who reviewed! If you like Jackie and Bond, never fear! I'm working on a few more things that involve them like a new story that should be posted within the next few weeks about Bond babysitting his Granddaughter! Here we go!**

"We have to get out of here—soon. The woman driving the other SUV won't give up easily and I don't have any desire to go back with her or get killed trying avoid her."

"Who is she?" I asked, swerving to avoid other cars and the bullets that were being fired from the other car.

"Would you like me to drive?" He asked when I barely managed to dodge a minivan.

"Yes, please." I climbed out of my seat and into the back while Dad moved to the drivers' seat and I resumed climbing into the passenger seat. "Now, who happens to be trying to kill us, or more likely you, this time?"

"That would be your mother."

"You were planning on telling me my dead mother was trying to kill us, when?" I somehow managed to keep the frustrated hurt out of my tone, but the coldness came back.

"When I knew you were completely safe, I couldn't risk her finding out you're alive."

"So I'm dead to her like she was to me since I was eight? How'd you manage that?"

"Very carefully." The car jolted when the rain of bullets hit the back and I ducked, the glass windshield shattered upon impact and the glass fragments cut us up pretty badly.

"Where are we going?" I asked, shouting over the wind that we now stood unprotected against.

"If we cross the border, they're no longer protected. All MI6's agents would take them down in the blink of an eye."

"We're in their car, are you certain they won't think we're the enemy?"

"We'll have to find out, won't we?"

"I don't like your plans." I moaned, wiping the stinging mixture of blood and sweat from my eyes.

He chuckled, "Not many people do, but it gets the job done."

"It's also gotten you legally killed thirteen times-"

"Let's not get into that. Keep the positive attitude up."

"What positive attitude? I'm the daughter of _you_ and the woman who's shooting at us, there's not much optimism running in the family."

"Stay calm." That was Q, coming in through the comm link. "Your ETA is five minutes, so long as you keep that break-neck speed and don't get killed."

"An exploding pen would be nice right about now." Dad said nonchalantly.

"No."

I rolled my eyes but chuckled at their childish behavior. Dad touched the tip of his comm link so Q wouldn't hear him. I raised my eyebrow, but followed his suit. "You like him, don't you?"

For a split second, my mind went into panic mode, but it didn't take long for me to regain my composure. "How'd you know?"

His reply didn't come. Bullets flew through again, one of them hitting my shoulder and forcing a cry of surprised pain. I looked over, he had been hit, too, a bad wound above his hip, like the one I received on my first mission.

"Dad, you have to switch spots with me. I'll drive, you just stay awake." He looked ready to protest, but I was already helping him move into the passengers seat and took the wheel, accelerating the moment my hands were in position and my feet were operating efficiently.

"ETA, two minutes," Q said. "Hang in there 007, you too, Double-Oh Negative." Even Dad snorted at that.

There was a screech of tires and the other SUV turned in front of me, the front facing me so I could see the face of the woman who was going to kill us—the face of my mother. I hit the breaks and skidded to a stop, the smell of burning rubber reaching my nose as I just sat there, panting, letting the blood and sweat roll down from my temple. We sat there; a gun pointed at my head and my eyes locked with their counterpart. Her expression went from murderous, to confused, then to utter shock. From our distance, I couldn't hear anything that she said, but I read her lips which spoke in one word all her surprise, sadness and regret. "Jackie?"

Then British police cars surrounded the other SUV and obscured my vision of her.

We hadn't crossed the border, but she had.


	7. Interrogation

**Yay! Snow day! Time to wrap up Jackie's 007 :( Never fear though! I sense a lot of Jackie stories coming up for you fans and those details will be involved in the next chapter. Fair warning for you all: I don't think I'm that great at endings, so bare with me. I own nothing, save for the usual which now includes Jackie's mom, the "stupid" fairy song and Jackie herself...as of now, enjoy! **

Someone from MI6 came, taking us back to Headquarters. I had to wait for an hour or two for Dad to get patched up, during which, I had the bullet in my shoulder removed.

Q had been in the waiting room when we got there and he never left my side; even if he did pale slightly at the sight of the nurse digging out the bullet.

Dad wasn't conscious for the next few hours, so we had time to kill; instantly I knew where I wanted to be.

"I want to speak to the woman who was captured." I said to the guard outside the cell.

"I'm not allowed to let anyone in without M's personal approval-"

"It's fine, Dean," I turned abruptly; surprised that the head would come down here. What did he want with her? Unless, he knew about my parentage.

I kept my face neutral, but my mind was blurring with shock. I was going in alone—so he did know. I nodded my thanks and stepped inside, the metal doors sealing me in with the prisoner. The criminal. My mother.

"I had hoped you'd come." She said with a smile that seemed uncharacteristic considering she was the reason a bullet was dug out of my shoulder.

"Be careful," I replied, maintaining a neutral expression to betray no emotion as I took a seat in front of her. "You're being monitored."

Her somewhat joyful face narrowed darkly. "Your father told me you were dead."

"He told me the same of you." Now I had trouble hiding my feelings. I was angry at Dad for lying; but I was furious at her. "Why were you after us?"

"Oh, I see. MI6 has reached a new low; using my own daughter against me." she looked away and crossed her arms.

"Believe what you want. I came here on my own accord because I thought my mother was dead for the past fourteen years. That's enough to make anyone try to talk with their parent again regardless of what they've done."

"Prove it." She spat. "Prove you really want to talk to me as my daughter and not an agent."

I sat for a long time, pondering what I could say to convince her that I meant well. I stood and turned, walking to the door and standing still for a moment. My mouth moved before my mind could stop it.

"Come take me away to places where I

have only dreamed of; please don't ask why

Show me the power of magical things

Take me there on fairy wings."

"He hated that song." She whispered.

I never looked at her in fear that I would lose all I had worked so hard to hide. "Yes, but I loved it. So you sang it to me anyway."

"Jackie, I-"

"Don't." I held my cold appearance, hoping that my voice wasn't as wavering there as it was in my mind. "You didn't trust me. I can not trust you. From what I gather, you will be transported to a high security prison where you will until trial. With any luck, we won't have to see each other again." I gave the signal and the door opened, letting me walk out with her eyes boring into my back.

Hopefully, the cameras didn't catch me tucking the phone under the cushion.

A few days later, Dad and I were notified that she had escaped the armored car that was supposed to take her to the prison. They sent a Double-Oh after her, but she had a good ally that kept her from getting caught and the mission was aborted after a few weeks when the trail went cold.

In that time period, I was promoted—I got a real job at MI6 with the codename 00-, which Q helped me to come up with. I play the part of stand-in whenever a real Double-Oh is off duty and when they aren't I often head rescue missions since saving my Dad apparently deserved high honors.

Not much is left to say...Oh! Q and I are going out and all of the interns and workers in Q Branch were amazed that I could actually use his Scrabble mug without being pulverized. I have yet to let that one go. Though, I have to say it's getting annoying trying to find all the bugs Dad plants on us when we go out. What can I say? He is overprotective, but I love him.

Q has still hasn't introduced me to his family, though he promised I'll meet them soon.

Oh, well. What are you gonna do?


	8. Epilogue

**Time for the end! By the way: The Hunt is now posted, you'll have to look up Crossovers for it though! :)**

Bond's POV

Three years later

When I crouched under the balcony that lead to Q and Jackie's flat, I instantly knew I wasn't alone. The slap to my face followed by the kiss to my cheek told me exactly who I was spying with.

"They look so cute together." She whispered as we both stole a glance at the unsuspecting couple. They were watching _The Dark Knight Rises_ (I think) and Jackie's head was resting on Q's shoulder as well as being wrapped together in a thick blanket. "It shouldn't be long now."

I raised an eyebrow, casting her a strange look when the sound of the screen door opening sent us hiding from their view.

Through the floorboards, I could see just fine; especially when the Quartermaster went down on one knee and proposed to Secret Agent 00-.

For the first time ever, I felt as if I was truly somewhere I shouldn't be. This was their moment and we were spying. Nothing could be done about that now, though.

From the look on Jackie's face, her answer was clear.

After a moment of rejoice, the phone had perfect timing and rang. Jackie went to answer it quickly while Q leaned against the rail with a smile on his face as he said, "You two must be losing your touch."

We rose high enough for our heads to be seen and had stupid sheepish smiles on our faces. She offered congratulations, while I only had a few words running through my mind.

"Q," They both looked to me, fear was slightly visible on his expression, but it mostly just gave off a 'I dare you to challenge it' look. "Take care of my little girl."

**Special thanks to AgentHumen, Meganlauraxxx, grace24578, and Damsygirl as well as all of you who favorite, followed, etc. my story! This isn't the end for Jackie's adventures, in fact, this is more like the beginning! Here's a sneak peek into my new story, The Hunt, featuring Jackie, Q, and Q's odd brother who has a knack for solving crimes...**

**Stubborn Q wanted to stay back at MI6 for a few more hours to make sure that everything went well with one of the missions and sent Jackie home without him. He returns to find the flat in shambles and the letters JM carved into the wall. Against his previous desire, he calls upon his brother and his partner to assist Bond and Q in finding her. The question is not whether they will find Jackie, it is whether they will find her and the unborn child she secretly bares alive.**

**Again, thanks for everything and if you ever have any suggestions, let me know! I'll look into every option. Safe to say that I love you all and hope you check out The Hunt as soon as it comes out! **

**A Keeper **


End file.
